The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Sedum ‘Dream Dazzler’ referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Dream Dazzler’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant and as a groundcover.
‘Dream Dazzler’ was discovered in August of 2014 by the Inventor outdoors in a container block in Hudsonville, Mich. as a branch sport mutation of Sedum ‘Plum Dazzled’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 30,348).
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem tip cuttings in April of 2015 in Hudsonville, Mich. Propagation by tip stem cuttings has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.